


[VID EXERCISE] Going Going Gone

by thatyourefuse



Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [4]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Ben Horne is his own summary; content advisory; and stylistic rationale, Embedded Video, I have had this half finished on my hard drive since May, Side Character Study, Vexercises, Vidlet, flickering image warning, vid exercise, whoops.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: Vexercises exercise 4, ft. some very very questionable decisions all around.
Series: Vexercises 2020 Vid Exercises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Vexercises!





	[VID EXERCISE] Going Going Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: Shirley Bassey -- Going Going Gone
> 
> There are at least two answers to the question "how the hell did Shirley Bassey end up recording a version of the opening number from an unsuccessful musical adaptation [opened and closed out of town, 1971] of _Lolita_?"
> 
> The first is that the composer of said musical was John Barry, with whom she'd previously collaborated on the title themes for _Goldfinger_ and _Diamonds Are Forever_ , and the song in question is objectively something of a bop; presumably he wanted it officially recorded by _someone_. 
> 
> The second more or less boils down to "70s Broadway was the most glorious and insane fucking game of Mad Libs in human history."
> 
> In other words: yes, however creepy you think this is, _exactly_.


End file.
